Legolas as a Friend
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Elrond received a letter from Mirkwood, and found out what his sons did, though he knew about Legolas and Estel’s friendship, but he did not know about the letter… [Completed]


Title: Legolas as a Friend 1/1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Niroveka

Rate: G

Warning: Angst, fluffy.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, only the storyline.

Spoiler: AU. Only a plot bunny, this never happened, I think…

Summary: Elrond received a letter from Mirkwood, and found out what his sons did, though he knew about Legolas and Estel's friendship, but he did not know about the letter…

Note: Estel age is 7 years old. The twins are older.

Note2: Followed "_Aragorn as a Friend_". Though it can stands alone.

1.

**Imladris**

Elrond decided to spend an entire day with his sons.

He passed the house and sighed peacefully, as he felt the breeze strike his face. He let the tears flow down, captured by the scenery's beauty, and wept quickly. He dried his eyes and then scanned the area, for his sons had decided to play 'Hide and Seek' with him.

He closed his eyes once, to hear the nature; he heard the birds, he heard the branches as they moved with the wind...He opened his eyes, and smiled, blessing the nature.

"Ada!" Elladan called, catching his father's attention.

Elrond sighed and turned to his son, wondering what wrong could have possibly happened now, as he thought smiling, 'Father's work never ends.'

"What happened now?" Elrond asked him, hiding his smile.

"Look at the sky… there is a bird…" Elladan said to him as his eyes locked with the sky.

"Where?" Elrond asked, as he too raised his head.

"I… Valar… it disappeared into the clouds…" Elladan murmured, and punched the blank air in frustration.

Elrond, amused by his son's reaction, asked him, "Do you remember the color of the bird, my son?"

Elladan shook his head no. He suddenly felt someone kicking him, and lowered his head, as he saw his little brother.

"Estel… stop that, please…" Elladan begged the boy.

But Estel, instead of being silent, he spoke… and spread the secret…

"Did it come? Did it come?" Estel asked Elladan impatiently.

Elladan could sense the hard look that his father gave them when he heard Estel's question.

"What should have come?" Elrond looked at his son, then turned to Estel and repeated, "Estel, what should have come? Or should I ask, what or who did you invite?"

"Nothing, Ada," Elladan said first, trying to defend his brother, before things would blow up.

But at the same time Elladan spoke, Estel interrupted, which confused his father. "My letter to Legolas…"

"Estel… what did you do _this time_?" Elrond asked, and he lowered his head over his, so Estel could see his eyes too.

"Nothing, Ada, nothing!" Estel answered his father and added, "You know Adar, that I cannot read or write yet…"

Elladan turned around and was about to leave, or rather, run off, but Elrond sensed it, and clasped his hands over his son's shoulders, before he could.

"Elladan? What exactly did you do?" Elrond asked, sternness in his face.

"It was really nothing, Adar, believe me! _We_ did not do anything wrong…" Elladan answered, and lowered his head, glaring hard at Estel, who just smiled.

"We? We?" Elrond temper rose, his face changed quickly to anger, for he hoped that nothing really had happened.

"Adar, calm down, please…" Elladan asked, trying to calm him, or at least explain.

"How exactly am I supposed to calm down, ion nin? Could you explain it to me?" Elrond glared at him as he asked.

Elladan swallowed and turned to look at his father, though in his mind he tried to call for his other half to save him.

Elrohir came, and stood behind his father, smiling at his twin.

Elladan smiled back and answered his father, "Read the letter, and if we did something wrong, do whatever you think is best to us."

Elrohir threw him a look as he heard his brother's words.

Elladan took the letter from his twin, and handed it over to his father without reading it, for he trusted his twin.

Elrond read the letter, and then he glanced over his sons with wonder.

"Is Legolas coming? Is Legolas coming?" Estel asked impatiently.

"I am proud of you, ion-nin, proud of all of you," Elrond said to them, his heart filling with love and pride.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I give you the honor to read the letter to your brother," Elrond said, handing the letter back to them.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, wondering what happened, and looked at the letter themselves, and read as one:

_"Dearest Elrond's elflings…_

_I thank you with all of my heart for the invitation._

_My ion-nin, and I, will come during this month._

_I will be pleased to meet Estel, who I have been told of by Legolas, my only son._

_It will be a time when our kingdoms would once again be reunited with heart, friendship and honor._

_Yours,_

_Lord Thranduil and Legolas.  
__Mirkwood."_

Elrond glanced over at Estel, and asked softly, "I know that you became Legolas' friend, but where did you get the wonderful idea to write him a letter and invite him and his adar here?"

Estel looked over at his Adar, and answered, "My brothers gave me the idea, but I wanted to get to know his father as well, for he knows mine."

Elrond was proud of his son; it made his heart sing with happiness, for it had been a long time since he had seen Thranduil.

"I am proud of you, ion-nin," Elrond said, and kissed Estel on the cheek, which made the twins a bit jealous.

"And what about us, Adar?" Elladan asked, as a shy smile crept to his and Elrohir's face.

"I am proud of you as well, my sons," Elrond said proudly, and clasped their shoulders.

Then Elrond left his sons, walking to his palace, spreading the news of his sons' act to the other lords, and telling them of how proud he was of them.

The twins waited until their father vanished from sight; then, they as they knelt beside their brother, an idea sprang into their minds: "Who would you like to invite next, Estel?"

**The End**


End file.
